A computing device such as a laptop may include a display assembly and a base section that are rotatably attached by a hinge. The hinge may allow a limited angle of rotation between the members about a pivotal axis of rotation. Using the hinge, a user may transition the display assembly between a closed position, in which the display assembly may be in parallel with the base section such that the display assembly is facing inward and adjacent toward a keyboard of the base section, and an open position, in which the display assembly is oriented at, for example, an obtuse angle relative to the base section to allow the user to view the display assembly.